


the night before

by herobrilne



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, sorry for screaming that was very rude of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrilne/pseuds/herobrilne
Summary: peter invites steven over :)
Relationships: Phone Guy | Peter Kennedy/Phone Guy | Steven (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	the night before

**Author's Note:**

> oh shitm,./ oh fuck /'

The Kennedy house was quiet, the yellow light tinting the livingroom and a mellow tune flowing through the air. Chatter came from the kitchen though, breaking through the music.

Peter had invited Steven over, and maybe over the relaxed mood and a couple of drinks he had said some things. But for what it was worth it got the other red in the face and laughing.

He ran a hand through his hair with a chuckle as Steven made a comment about something once again. But he wasn't listening, he was so far from paying attention to what the man was saying. His eyes focused on watching his every move instead.

Peter watched as Steven got up and took off his work blazer and placed it on the chair along with his tie and glanced out of the window onto the dark street.

Peter shifted uneasily, hoping the other wasn't going to leave anytime soon. It was getting late and it was quite dark out.

He got up from the seat and walked over to the window as well, looking at Steven as he pointed out how bright the moon was. Peter looked up at the sky and he gazed at the bright sphere for the first time in a while. He wasn't too interested in the sky but Steven seemed to find comfort in it, and he understood him.

Steven was tipsy as hell, he even hummed along to the music. Peter only stared at the other adoringly, he had never seen the other in such a mood. It was amusing though, and he grew fonder of the other as the night went on.

At some point, the music changed and so did the air that filled the room.

Steven urged Peter to dance with him, and no matter how much the man refused the two still ended up in a clumsy and upbeat rhythm together. It really felt like nothing existed outside of the kitchen as the windows were now covered by curtains and the door long closed.

It felt silly to feel this joyous over such an immature activity. They were two working grown men, yet they acted like children in that moment. Peter hadn't felt this way in a long while, but now to be there, with his boss out of all people, felt unreal. The things he felt for the man couldn't compare to anything he had felt for any human in years.

But it didn't even matter in that moment. Did it? No one was there besides them, it was their moment to share.

At one point Steven had gotten lightheaded and his figure leaned against the kitchen counter as he pushed his curly hair away from his eyes. Peter offered him a cup of water, which he accepted and took a sip out of.

The two shared a glance as Steven set the cup down behind himself. And at that moment nothing mattered when Peter found himself leaning in, his lips touching Steven's. The man's hand lightly tugged at the hem of his shirt.

Peter found himself wondering who really indicated this in the first place.

Though the moment was cut short when Steven snapped out of whatever childish joy that had been clogging his mind, and he remembered his responsibilities. He excused himself, putting on his blazer but stopped in his tracks as Peter grabbed his tie and carefully adjusted it for him before buttoning up his blazer.

Peter had smiled as the other leaned in for another kiss at the door, and as he whispered a soft, "see you tomorrow." when they shared a hug.

He waved at the other, catching one last glimpse of Steven as he closed the front door.

He cherished it.

That was the last time Peter saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> @mlmbruno on twitter!


End file.
